The processing of seismic data by combining seismic traces to produce a stacked seismic section can attenuate seismic reflection events that represent reflections from subsurface structures. Normal moveout and dip moveout programs are used in an attempt to stack seismic traces without attenuating seismic reflection events. However, the model of the earth employed for these programs is not always accurate and seismic reflection events can be attenuated.
Seismic reflection events associated with the steeply sloping sides of salt domes and faults having angles of 50.degree. or more have been found to have been attenuated. Other seismic reflection events can also be attenuated during the stacking of seismic traces. The images of these attenuated events on a seismic section may not provide sufficient detail for making informed decisions concerning subsurface structures.
It has now been discovered that seismic reflection events that appear on a stacked seismic section to have been attenuated can be enhanced. This enhancement is conducted in a manner such that the seismic reflection events are not otherwise altered and such that an analyst can attain an improved understanding of subsurface structures.